Saving The World With Keys
by frustrated-writer3110
Summary: What would happen if Kairi,Sora and Riku are triplets? What would happen if Sora went with Riku instead of Donald and Goofy?What would happen if a boy fell from the sky while Kairi is at the beach? Rated M to be safe. KairiXOC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Saving The World With Keys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the random appearances you may see. But I do own my OC though.**

**Chapter 1**

A boy with a sad face walked to the bus stop of his school.

This boy had a black, spiky hair** (think Cloud from FFVII but spikier than that). **He hung his head low and crossed the road.

He didn't even wait till the light go green and the last thing that he heard was a horn and a screech after that it was all black.

**A/N: yeah I know, I suck at writing (or typing) stories_.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Elsewhere, in another world…..**

A girl stood in a beach waiting for someone to come home.

"_When are my brothers coming home? It's been 2 months already!_"Thought the girl.

She had a crimson hair that almost reached her shoulders.

"_I wait here every day for two months and still nothing! They always leave me home and bring their humongous key with them to an adventure. But it's usually just for three or two days, even mom is worried about them."_

"Sora! Riku! Where are you?" shouted the girl.

______________________________________________________________________________

In a white room, a man with red wrappings at his face said to his assistant, "We need two more keyblade wielders, if we are going to beat my apprentice."

"Yes, sir but where are we going to find one?"

"'sigh' We can make Kairi a wielder but how about the other one? We need someone who can fight and someone with a pure heart."

"Master, my sensors indicate someone with a pure heart just died in another world. Should I teleport him here?"

"How are you going to revive him?'

"Someone who have a pure heart, when die in that world they can be teleported here, and will be given another chance at life."

"But where shall you send him?"

"How about the Destiny Islands, sir? That is where Kairi is at right now. He is also a hyperactive boy, I'm sure he can encourage Kairi to go on an adventure to find her brothers."

"Perfect! Andro, I want you to send him to the Destiny Islands. And once he's there, I want you to put me on loudspeaker and give them 6 keyblades each."

"Yes, sir."

**********************************************************************************

**A/N : Well how is it? Should I continue it or not?**

**Note: Ansem's or DiZ assistant is a robot. OC does NOT look like Cloud my OC has spikier maybe Cloud and Zack will make a special appearances in my story. Who knows?  
**

_Sneak Peek: "Why is my hand and body glowing?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving The World With Keys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the random appearances you may see. But I do own my OC though.**

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I?"

"Where is this white room?"

The boy stood up and looked around.

He was in a white room with nothing inside it except a table and a chair.

On the table is a note with a 'heart' logo on it.

_"The last thing I remember that I was about to die. So, why am I not dead?"_Thought the boy.

He walked to the table and read the note.

_You have been chosen to be one of the 4 Keyblade wielders, _

_Guardian of the Kingdom Hearts,_

_Just like the other three that have been chosen, you will be given 2 Keyblades and a basic spell of your choice,_

_As a Keyblade wielder, you will fight the Heartless that thwarted this world,_

_Fear not, of the Heartless because you will be accompanied by another Keyblade wielder who has just been recently chosen,_

_In your quest you will be meeting the other 2 Keyblade wielders who have already started their journey,_

_In your quest you and your soon-to-be-friends will be searching for the King and his friends,_

_Once you have found the King, he will tell you the location of the Heartless leader and he will also follow you and the other 3 Keyblade wielders for a last duel against Ansem, The Heartless leader._

_P/S: You are given 2 hours to think about accepting or not, if you do not accept, you will be sent to the Underworld with Hades._

He put down the note on the table and thought,"_I would love to go for an adventure and at least it is better than dying so, why not?"_

As soon as he made his decision, a portal opened.

"So, I'm supposed to walk through this thing?"

He walked to the portal and he was immediately sucked into the portal.

"Whoooahhh!!!!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Kairi.........**

She was sitting on a big rock when suddenly......

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!"

A loud 'thump' was heard and sand was turning into smoke. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Kairi jumped and got into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?"

"I know Karate and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"_Uh-oh, I'm dead, a pissed girl that knows Karate is about to whoop my ass," _thought the boy who fell from the sky_._

He fell from the sky and landed face first, so, his face is throbbing right now.

As soon as he stood up, he saw a foot was coming straight at his chest at full speed.

He caught Kairi's foot and she sweat dropped.

"LET GO OF MY LEG OR FOOT OR WHATEVER!"Shouted Kairi.

"Only if you promise not to kick my sorry butt,"said the boy.

"Yeah, yeah now let go of my leg ."

He let go and said,"Sorry for holding your leg because you were just about to KICK ME!"He shouted the last two words.

She smirked and said,"Apology accepted,"

"Whatever," he said and walked away.

Then she remembered something and pulled a paper out of her pocket and read it.

After that, she ran at the poor, innocent boy and said, "Are you the other Keyblade wielder that was supposed to be my soon-to-be friend?"

He stopped walking and said, "As a matter of fact yes I am."

"Are you the other Keyblade wielder?"

"Yup," she said.

"Well uhh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How are we supposed to find the King?"

She exhaled and said,"We need a Gummi ship or a Travel Amulet to go to other worlds to search for the King," _And my brothers. _She left the last part out becaus she doesn't want to be asked anymore questions.

"How do we get one?"

"Only Keyblade wielders get a Gummi ship."

"But we both are wielders."

She shook her head and said,"Not yet."

He looked at her with a puzzled face.

"We only get to be wielders if we both accept," she explained.

"Why did you declined?"

"Because I'm waitng for someone."

"You wait here everyday for that someone?"She nodded.

"I'm waiting for two someones."

"Are they wielders too?" Nod.

"Then accept the quest, the note said that we will meet them in our quest."

"I don't know...."

"C'mon, It'll be fun,"

"If this is the quickest way to find them, then okay I'll go,"

As soon as she finished talking, both of their hands started to glow. After that, thier whole body except their heads are now glowing.

They didn't notice it at first, but after their whole body was glowing, He said in a scared tone, "Why is our body glowing?"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: And........... cut! Anyways those who are reading this, please review coz if there are no reviews in three days im gonna thrash this story and BTW, invite your friends to read this frickin story!**

**P/S: I'm 12 years old by the way.**

_Sneak peek: "First things first, whats your name?"_


End file.
